


故 · 事

by always_maybe



Category: Snow Man (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_maybe/pseuds/always_maybe
Summary: 註定相愛的兩個靈魂，終將走在一起。
Relationships: Iwamoto Hikaru/Fukazawa Tatsuya, iw/fk
Kudos: 10





	1. 悲しみを味わった胸 知らず臆病に

**Author's Note:**

> *OOC 而帶點病態  
> *小說家fk 工作瞎編勿較真  
> *垃圾文筆卻想故作深沉寫的拙作  
> 

深澤辰哉想要認真寫一個愛情故事。

今年28歲的深澤辰哉是一位小有名氣的小說作家，數年前憑著一部充滿黑色幽默的灰諧小說打響名號。那時剛好受人賞識改編了書籍拍了一套小品於Netflix上線。人們大為讚賞劇集中對人性的諷刺和充滿深度的幽默，即使劇集並非老少涵宜，但在有品味的觀眾以及評賞家，或是創作者對這年輕人有深刻的印象。

在這之後，深澤也出版了兩三部小說，評價不過不失，但類似的手法寫出來的故事慢慢令讀者感覺沉悶，而且深澤筆下的角色永遠只探討於父母、兄弟姊妹、朋輩、職場等等，卻沒有那個即使被寫到爛但依然吸引了無數人，尤其是女人為之傾倒的主題——愛情。不少圈內人分析深澤之所以不寫愛情的主要理由是因為過於普通，不想隨波逐流，只寫個平凡普通的主題。

之所以深澤不選擇愛情這題材，主因是他覺得愛情本身已經很諷刺，「一見鍾情」更是個最為可笑的概念。他不明白為何人總嚮往這些虛無縹緲的情感，兩個沒有任何關係的人真的會因為愛而接受其的一切並與之共渡此生？虛構作品上那份轟轟烈烈的愛情都只是一剎花火，不會撐過現實的磨難。過於美好的愛情尤如毒品，過分沉迷只會得不償失。世間人離離合合，有幾多對愛侶真的有好結局？愛情可是個世間悲劇的生成器，以愛情為主軸，不費筆墨便是諷刺本質，又何須深澤費神訴說一個個故事。

難以想像的是，仿似嘗盡世間情的他並沒有體驗過一場戀愛，不是沒有可以談戀愛的對象。在作為學生的那十多年人生中，樣貌不錯、身材頗好且擅長交際又為人風趣幽默的深澤是挺受歡迎的。有不少女孩子曾向他表白或是展開追求攻勢，但他總是很抱歉又很真誠地拒絕了對方，曾經有個大膽的女孩子還試過死纏爛打「你不跟我交往也找個對象來拒絕我，讓我徹底死心不好嗎？」他只一臉茫然地說「要是我找個對象來拒絕你，我辜負的有三個人，一個是被我利用的，被我欺騙的，還有違背我意願的自己。喜歡一個人，難道不應該是不讓對方困擾嗎？你真的是喜歡我，還只是想跟我交往？」兩情相悅是真的存在嗎？兩個人開展一段感情真的是帶著同等的愛嗎？無法量化的感情就是所謂的浪漫嗎？愛情是不是終有終結的一刻？ 帶著這些疑問的深澤還未遇到那個所謂對的人—人生的另一半。

愛情與性脫不了關係，深澤也甚少談及這個話題，即使性與愛並不是等式。沒有愛不代表沒有性，有愛也不代表需要性。然而沒有戀愛過且有潔癖的深澤，不想與他人只有肉體上的關係，所以缺乏性經驗令深澤很少主動描寫角色在性愛中的心理變化。性可以是一種釋放壓力的方式，亦是本能，也有不少人因為性而鑄下大錯。追求快感而對自己造成傷害的人多不勝數，為了避免性愛的場合使他小說中的人物彷佛缺少了這部分人性。這也令他後續幾部小說都缺乏了這充滿魅力而有矛盾的部分。愛是人存在的意義，沒有愛會使人失去動力，故人總會追求「愛」，使自己因此麻木於活著的痛苦。

所以，深澤為了取得新突破，他想認真寫一部有關愛情有多諷刺的小說。當然，人們看不看得懂當中的諷刺不太重要。只要他們為之傾倒，其故事能牽動他們的感情，這就成功了。

-

「ふっか！！！到底什麼時候你才能交新小說的大綱？？？」小個子的男人發出了與體型不相符的聲音，配著從脫鞋子到在玄關穿過走廊到客地急速的腳步聲。說完這話雙手還在桌子上拍了兩下，按住桌子瞪著在攤坐於沙發上的深澤。

「吵死了，佐久間。要是我寫好了的話，你就不會在我家出現，而是在出版社好好欣賞著我的大綱，再一次讚嘆於我筆下那個賺人熱淚、感人肺腑的故事。」 男人慵懶地吞雲吐霧自誇著。幼白的纖長手指夾著的煙草尾巴正燃燒升起一縷縷青煙，佐久間無法看到深澤的表情，只能朦朧的看見他嘴角帶著一絲諷刺的微笑。

「ふっか，你也知道要是你這部小說不能超越《破碎的你我他》，你的小說家人生就可以宣告終結，你再不是那個年輕就受人賞識的小說家，而只是個過氣又沒什麼成就的創作者。出版社不會再花任何資源投放在你身上，而是專注一些更為有名氣的文豪或是挖掘新星。」

佐久間與深澤年齡相近，兩年前接受了退休責編的工作開始協助這位年輕有為的作家。藝術家都是有脾氣的性格問題，他早已在數年的工作經驗裡明白得一清二楚。初見深澤，只覺得他是個說話尖銳直接的人，脾氣還是挺溫柔友善的。所以漸漸他們在工作伙伴的關係更進一步成為了好朋友，交友圈的重疊和認識的背景加深，佐久間也能大概摸清深澤的靈感來源，和下筆的意圖，對每部小說的整體架構都有所認知。然而，這次難得深澤並沒有一如既往快速勾勒一個故事背景，詢問一下旁人的意見。莫非這家伙也到了所謂的瓶頸期？要是他再不交稿，總編就要來找佐久間麻煩了。佐久間並不想因此而失去補番的美好時間，求求深澤大人快點動筆讓他能每天準時下班看看老婆們。祈求深澤本次的小說能夠大賣，除了工作穩定的主因以外，更是因爲對深澤的欣賞，最重要的是深澤是個抓娃娃好手！每逢沒有靈感的時候，深澤總會到遊戲中心抓娃娃，除了娃娃和景品，還帶著靈感滿載而歸。深澤沒興趣的獎品都會讓佐久間處理，自從當了深澤的責編之後，佐久間就省了好一筆營救老婆們的錢。

深澤深深吸了一口煙，閉起了雙眼，頭往後仰，慢慢吐氣。「知道了，一星期後交初稿。」

「誒？不用先商討一下大綱才決定寫不寫？」佐久間對和以往不同的做法感到驚愕，深澤往往在故事埋下多條伏筆，和多以不同視角來描述。不用大綱來講述一下大概的鋪排，在創作時有難以看清故事的整體和圓不了伏筆的問題。再者，過於複雜的故事而要沒有令人耳目一新的情節和驚嘆而合理的結局，只是一套沉悶又失敗的作品。花時間在其身上對現在的深澤來說非常危險。

「這次，我想寫個愛情故事。」深澤草草地把煙在煙灰缸弄熄，雙手合十撐著頭放在兩腿上直直看著佐久間。

「為什麼這個樣子？我可不是在說笑。」深澤皺著眉頭嫌棄著目瞪口呆的佐久間。

「你可是那個出道而來一直不涉觸愛情線的深澤辰哉啊！不少人都猜測你是不是性冷淡，所以對男女情慾的話題敬謝不敏。更有人說你是同性戀，不想曝露自己的性取向。」佐久間因爲深澤要寫愛情故事而激動得手舞足蹈。

「你知道嗎？靈感這東西轉瞬即逝，你這家伙在我家的時間，我已經錯失幾億個好點子。要是你想我寫出好作品，就一星期後再來。」深澤說出逐客令，邊把佐久間往玄關推。佐久間不擔心是深澤想要拖稿而說出的托詞，深澤這人極討厭麻煩，要是有靈感的話就一定把稿子寫好。 

在深澤把佐久間推出了門口，準備關門的時候，佐久間一手撐住了門，把頭探進來說：「沒有體驗過真正戀愛的，寫出來都是陳腔濫調。ふっか，你真的想要寫愛情故事嗎？」說完這句話，佐久間便頭也不回的走了。他還想趕快回家看某套熱血少年漫畫的動畫新續編，新一季的動畫OP是由他挺喜歡的一個男子組合獻唱，充滿期待的佐久間哼著歌輕快地舉步回家。

「戀愛到底為何物呢？」深澤嗤笑著問，搖搖頭關上門，走過玄關進入了書房。

書房地下遍佈著一張又一張原稿紙，房間角落都有好幾個紙球，書桌上有一疊整齊疊好的原稿紙，與混亂房間格格不入。深澤用手捏起了一疊原稿紙翻弄著，看著那原稿紙喀擦喀擦地翻頁，他憶起了往事和故人。

深澤一直喜歡一個人，並在對方向他告白的時候，拒絕了並狠狠地收羞了對方一番。這份愛沒有因為年歲而停留於過去，而是隨時間愈發使深澤瘋狂與悔疚。人是犯賤的，有時愈鄙視的，卻是愈渴望得到。


	2. 『Maybe もう二度と恋はできない』

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 少年時期萌芽的愛意扎根於心頭，汲取並消耗著人的意志和生命力作為養分。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊OOC  
> ＊照過去與他人感情提及（少量性描寫

岩本照心裡住了一個人，一個令他花了很多年時間都無法忘懷的人。

人們都說忘掉一段感情的方法是展開一段新感情，那只不過是上一段不夠刻骨銘心。

然而口說著要把人忘掉的岩本照，身體仍然很誠實的追逐那個人的身影。開著那個人才想要開的蛋糕店，沒缺下那個人每部作品，搜羅著那個人上過的雜誌專訪，錄影那個人鮮有的電視訪談，怕被認出而只能托朋友參與那個人的簽書會，自己只能遠遠在旁看著，就像個跟蹤狂般的舉動，但唯有這樣做才能讓自己有更靠近他的錯覺。

「照、為什麼你要讓我叫那個作者簽名是てる而不是ひかる？你總是去不了深澤老師的簽書活動，明明那麼喜歡他，真的好可惜呢。」做書店工作的向井康二把岩本要的書從袋子中取出並遞給他。

「不是每個人都知道照可以唸作ひかる嘛！沒想到會突然人手不足，忙不過來。真的非常感謝你能替我拿到簽名，這次我請客吧！」岩本喜孜孜的接過深澤的新小說，馬上揭開了有簽名的那一頁。手指描劃著那個人的筆跡，喜歡他的心情就像被搖過的汽水，冒出一個個氣泡，快要溢出破璃瓶子。再也按捺不住想要靠近他的心情，然而這個是沒可能的奢想。

情場上，再勇敢的人終究是個膽小鬼。

-

初見，是岩本照高一的那年。人身材高挑，運動神經極好的岩本，作為新生卻是陸上部的精英。聯校運動大賽漸近的時候，接力賽隊友不小心摔壞了腿，剩下的隊員不夠實力，高三的前輩都忙於升學就職。岩本不甘心準備多時的大賽奪冠無望，這次的對手與自己隊的實力旗鼓相當，一旦輸了就是倒了以往陸上部的名譽。

「喲，照。這是我找回來的幫手，籃球部的深澤辰哉，別看這家伙懶洋洋的，跑步可是一等一的高手。」高二的前輩向岩本介紹貓著背穿著藍色背心的深澤，整個人  
散發著『好想回家』完全沒有幹勁的氛圍。這是努力家岩本看不慣的性格。

「那前輩為什麼沒有加入陸上部？」岩本客氣地想要和新隊友熟絡起來，岩本對他的看法和深澤對隊的重要性比較起來根本不值一提。

「因為籃球部更受女孩子歡迎，陸上部才沒有女孩子會來看人練習。」深澤理所當然的說著讓岩本想要抓狂的理由。

「這是甚麼鬼理由？」岩本感覺有點好笑卻發現深澤是認真的。

「那麼能請深澤前輩跑一下讓我知道大概的水平？」岩本腦海開始了和新隊練習的排程。拿著秒錶示意深澤開始。

「On Your Mark, Get Set, Go!」

隨著指令，深澤的氣場好像改變了，颯爽的在跑道上奔馳，姿勢無可挑剔。

53秒跑完四百米，在沒有任何熱身和預備的情況下，更不是陸上部的成員，這算是不錯的成績。

「很不錯吧！」那個突然綻放帶著小驕傲的笑容，就如驚鴻一瞥在岩本腦海留下深刻印象，這就是愛的開始。

準備大賽的一個月多月，深澤岩本課後的時間幾乎每天都黏在一起。慢慢從隊友變為了朋友，明明只是認識了不久，卻相當投契。

「啊！就差一點點，可惡！」深澤有點惱怒，明明平時幾次之內就把娃娃夾出來，今天卻嘗試了好幾次都失敗了，還是每次就是剛好跌在洞口的旁邊再反彈到原位。

「要不要我問一問店員是該怎麼抓？」岩本喝著珍珠奶茶，看著沒有一點前輩樣子的深澤。訓練完結後，往車站的路上有很多引誘，岩本沉迷於和外表完全不符的珍珠奶茶，深澤就被抓娃娃機迷得抽不開身。

「才不要，我可是抓娃娃大師，沒有我夾不到的娃娃！這次夾不出來，我就以後不玩了！」深澤放下豪言，雙眼緊盯著機內的娃娃，手不斷調整角度。

『啪！』按下了爪子，爪子穿過娃娃手和身體的狹縫。

『啪！』深澤再按下去，爪子把娃娃抓緊並慢慢吊高，深澤和岩本也緊張得頭隨著爪子的方向望去，向上往左移。應該是可以吧？岩本緊張得把雙眼閉了起來。

『啪噹』娃娃跌到了洞口，深澤彎下拿起來，轉身向岩本得意洋洋擺了個勝利手勢，「就說沒有我夾不到的娃娃。」

離開了遊戲中心，到岩本喝完珍珠奶茶，深澤捏夠那隻兔子，他們就走到車站了，兩人回家的路線是完全相反的方向要往不同的月台。

「這隻兔子就給你了，老太婆知道我又抓娃娃一定會乞扣我零用錢，要替我保密哦！」深澤把娃娃塞進岩本懷裡，頭也不回就只揮了揮手往回家的月台前行。岩本看著兔子公仔的微笑，心裡有一股暖意，少年並沒有察覺是愛的萌芽。

在月台對面剛好見到對方，在岩本的電車快來的時候，在對面的月台的深澤尤如每次也會做的大聲的叫著「明天見呢，照！」揮著手，岩本也揮著手，好像認識了深澤以後，就很期待每一個明天。

-

岩本照過去也草草談過幾場戀愛，尤其大學的時期，男女關係極其複雜。喜歡的人不喜歡自己，還狠狠地在那顆真誠的心殘忍的劃了幾刀，使他沉迷聲色，放任自己在不同關係中才能麻木受傷的心情。不是沒有過想要認真發展的對象，但談了好幾個月，對方就會說『其實你心裡有人吧。』。經歷好幾次分手後卻沒感覺甚麼的岩本也接受了自己還未放下他的事實，最後就變成了流連在花叢中各取所需的狀態。

岩本照不知道自己算不算是同性戀，好幾次也把雌伏於自己身下的女人當成深澤辰哉，但會嫌對方不夠白、他沒那麼柔軟，更沒有心口的兩團肉。不是沒和男人嘗試過，但就在對方幫他口的時候，生理是硬了，但並沒有衝動再進下一步。對方也好像看見岩本沒有意欲，還是很好心的把岩本口了出來就說他沒意思了，給了雙方一個下台階，從此岩本也沒再找過男人了。

好幾次午夜岩本醒來，感受著內褲的黏稠，一拳打在床榻，該死的深澤辰哉，你到底要折磨我多久。夢中那個自己憶想充滿媚態的人做著自知永遠沒可能的舉動，岩本從未如此希望自己能在那個夢永遠不醒過來。

『年輕作家深澤辰哉作品將改編成Netflix劇集』

岩本沒想到深澤再次進入自己的生活會是這樣的方式，他看著那個和高中相比更顯成熟的人感覺是如此熟悉又陌生。便有了開首的那一幕，仿佛像個跟蹤狂的留意深澤。感覺拉近了距離，現實卻又更遠了。搜索著有關深澤的小道消息，會令岩本猜想是不是因爲這種悲劇才讓深澤拒絕了自己，深澤是有愛過他的。

這是一場獨屬我一人的愛戀。


	3. 古い傷口の痛みが そうさせていたけど

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不懂愛的人是因爲太懂愛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意避雷 因為不想為不存在的人和事改名字  
> 角色死亡預警

「最近過得怎樣？」

過了下午茶時間的咖啡館的客人寥寥無幾，坐在深澤對面的清秀男子雙手捧著熱飲，歪頭問皺著眉頭的人。深澤不禁腹誹著久日不見的阿部亮平，還是散發天然心機的氛圍。周邊女姓的視線讓深澤想要回家，側頭看向旁邊只顧看帥哥而呆站的服務生，搖了搖頭嘆了口氣。

「名氣果然還是不夠帥氣來得重要。」

「最近過得如何？」阿部的笑容加深了，話氣也變得更甜膩。這卻而燃起了深澤的逆反心理，用問題回答了問題。

「你是從醫生的角度，還是朋友的角度來提問？」深澤挑起了眉看向對方。和阿部對談的時候慣了抽菸，剛才袋裡掏出煙盒跟打火機抽出一根用口叼著，準備點燃的時候被阿部抽走了。

深澤想要瞪著對方卻被他手指向「不準吸煙」的告示牌打消了念頭。「嘖。」

阿部把玩著那根煙問，「這兩者有衝突嗎？無論那個身份，我的關心都是發自內心。ふっか，你最近過得好嗎？」

阿部的話語和那時候他的說話重疊，讓他不自覺恍神回想起那間房子渡過的時光。

-

「深澤先生，來到我們第三次會談。你最近過得如何？」辦工時間的阿部戴著一副黑框等方型眼鏡，之後他跟深澤說這樣能顯得他比較嚴肅跟權威。深澤笑著說他戴這副眼鏡反而顯得好蠢，自此和深澤見就沒戴過那眼鏡。

「我不能定義為很好，因為我不太快樂。我也不能定義為很壞，因為我還能活著。就像個平常人過著普通日子。」平淡描述著自己的境況，彷彿無法牽動自己的心情，像過局外人般審視著自身。

阿部亮平最初遇到的深澤辰哉像具行屍走肉，他好奇為什麼這樣的人還願意尋找治療，明明已經沒有寄託。他略有耳聞深澤辰哉以年輕作家來說非常出色，因為寫的並不主流的熱門題材，未至於一炮而紅。但對偶爾留連在書店的阿部來說，被書店職員大力推薦的看板總會有深澤的名字。阿部也曾經在書刊看過深澤的投稿，深澤行文不拖泥帶水，字字珠璣的用幾句話讓讀者想像得到故事的背景，和深澤描述自己的風格類似，整體看來是平淡小品，是大家的日常，但人們的生活往往就是諷刺的本身。

父母對孩子有多少是愛，而非對未來的投資，想著養兒能防老，不用費心老年沒人照顧。因為生活，人與人之間的關係摻入太多雜質，利益、名聲跟地位等等。

於阿部來看，深澤像是追求極致的美好，又覺得自己不配擁有他。唯有讓自己沉迷於世界的荒謬而不再尋找屬於自己的平和。

當然阿部不能單單以深澤寫甚麼，就判定他是個怎樣的人。擅長寫故事的人，最懂得說的是謊話。把一半真實摻進幻想，引人入勝的讓人對編織的美夢不能自拔。或許深澤最想騙過的是自己。

-

「喀嚓。」深澤用鎖匙擰開門鎖，要是他知道是這樣的場面，他會繼續跟岩本在遊戲中心玩到門禁才回家，雖然那時候的門禁也不存在了，這樣的後悔太過可笑，生活真的遠比肥皂劇更戲劇化。

試問誰會打開家門，看到客廳一遍淩亂，轉到死角飯桌正對著陽台的位置。平常溫婉嫻淑的母親毫無笑意，甚至有點猙獰的拿著鋒利的菜刀指著父親。深澤嚇得拿不穩手裡的門匙，跌在地下驚擾了僵持的兩人。兩個人都轉頭看向深澤，母親就像個編程好的機器人，如往日般溫柔的笑著說：「歡迎回來，辰哉。今天在學校過得好嗎？」

要是忽略那把菜刀，深澤覺得和平日下課後回家的光景別無二致。「媽媽，是發生了什麼嗎？能先把菜刀放下嗎？」深澤辰哉慢慢的靠近他母親，想要縮短他們之間的距離，「別過來！」母親揮了揮手上的菜刀，大聲的制止深澤的舉動，並狠狠的釘著深澤的父親。深澤往前走一步，母親就往後退一步，直到她停靠著陽台的欄杆。

「到底發生甚麼事了？媽媽？爸爸？」深澤急得手心冒汗，詢問一次又一次得不到答案的問題，轉頭看向身後，驚慌得神不守舍的父親，完全看不到平常威嚴穩重的模樣。父親總是沉默寡言的，深澤只以為他不善言辭而甚少表露情感。姊姊是大一生，離家搬到大學的宿舍。深澤只以為孩子都十多二十歲，二十多年的夫妻關係不會像情侶般熱戀也很正常，他只以為他的爸爸媽媽都是細水長流的伴侶，他也很嚮往能找到相濡以沬的那個存在，即使他知道現實沒那麼理想。

「你怎麼不告訴你兒子怎麼了？是沒面目嗎？也是呢，這種上不得檯面的事情。就我來說吧，畢竟永遠唱白臉的是我。」母親質問著父親，上不得檯面會是甚麼事？我該聯絡姊姊嗎？無數的疑問跟困擾的場景在深澤的腦海盤旋。

「你爸說他是同性戀，要跟我離婚，搬出來和那個不知從何以來的野男人同居。」深澤永遠不會忘記母親那個想要哭卻強撐出來的笑容。『同性戀？』飾演他十多年父親的形象崩塌，『離婚？』失去了父親的想像對深澤來說，對成年人的信任支離破碎，更怕的是被打上同性戀的標籤。深澤緊張焦慮得捏緊了拳頭，指甲陷入手心的痛楚讓他保持冷靜，他想要勸說母親回屋裡。

二十多年的愛都是欺騙，因為愛放棄了自己的工作，專注照顧著家裡兩個孩子。好妻子好母親都是為了一個人、一個家，深澤母親一直以來用作支撐自己堅持下去的信念毀於一旦，孩子都長大又要離家。人老珠黃的她同了半輩子的同妻，可恨的她還是愛他。

深澤永遠後悔也在責怪自己，因為怕自己受傷而沒有把人拉到懷裡，就只能看著自己的母親在自己跟父親的臉前，跳了下去。

-

深澤不喜歡咖啡，人生的苦澀已經夠多了。那種酸澀跟回甘他實在欣賞不來，糖跟奶也拯救不了他打從心底鄙視這種味道。

「這是本店特色的特製草莓牛奶芭菲，請客人好好品嚐。」

高於一隻成人的手掌，雖然深澤的手比較小，大概有二十厘米左右。滿滿的草莓圍繞著杯側與冰淇淋跟雪糕。阿部沒想到深澤喜歡這樣的甜品，見他挖了一小勺，然後滿足得像隻下巴被抓養的貓咪。

「最近，我在寫愛情故事。」嘴角沾著奶油的深澤用著炫耀般的語氣跟阿部分享。

「哦～？願聞其詳。」阿部對深澤作這個決定覺得有點奇怪又有點理解。

小說家總是在故事尋找他想要的東西。


End file.
